


Keep your Eyes on the Spider

by MagusThree



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gay Sex, I'm sorry of it isn't good, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusThree/pseuds/MagusThree
Summary: Angel Dust had gone out of his way to dress nice and Alastor still wasn't giving him attention. But he knew how to get the deer to finally notice him, and he was more than happy to abuse his talents to do so.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Comments: 11
Kudos: 240
Collections: Oneshots Radiodust





	Keep your Eyes on the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write smut, so I apologize in advance. I'm an inexperienced little ace myself, but I really do enjoy the prospect of characters doing something together that makes both happy. Which is why I finally decided to post this. Obviously it's just a one-shot, disconnected from my main series, but I figured I'd try posting something different because this scenario has been in my head for weeks. 
> 
> Critiques always welcome, I tend to miss mistakes even in review!

Angel Dust was _BORED_. And he didn’t hesitate to let his partner know it by flopping over restlessly on the couch on the other side of the room. They were currently at one of Alastor’s radio towers, and Alastor was purring into the microphone as he ran through his routine. He didn’t always slaughter some poor, hapless demon on air; sometimes, he was just a radio host. And really, the only source of radio in Hell. He had ensured that a long time ago. After all, the Radio Demon should have control of the broadcasts. It was only natural.

Still, right at this moment, Angel was hating how devoted the deer was to his performance. He kept trying to catch his gaze, but Alastor was purposefully ignoring him. And that only made him puff up a little, his fur standing on end. He’d gone through the trouble of putting on a nice looking button up shirt, with the top buttons separate for his chest fur to be free of course, and tight pants that really hugged his hips and legs. He wasn’t dressed in his usual, barely concealing attire; Alastor was far more modest, and it always seemed to get a better reaction out of him.

Until this time.

“Aaaaaaaaaal,” Angel whined when Alastor played the next song. “When are ya’ gonna’ be done?”

“Patience, my dear.” Alastor held a hand out. “This is a delicate vocation. I must complete my performance, or my audience will be left upon the cliff!”

“Cliff hanger, I get it. C’mon, since when do ya’ care ‘bout anyone else in this fuckin’ dump?” Angel huffed, stretching out on the couch on his stomach. He really couldn’t sit still, changing positions often enough because he just wanted to go _do_ something!

“When I finish, I promise we shall go to dinner,” Alastor hummed patiently, reclining in his chair and absently undoing his tie. He was currently wearing his suspenders over his own dress shirt, with his dress pants nice and crisp and perfectly ironed out as always. Even seated, he looked better dressed than almost any other demon in Hell.

Angel groaned.

“How much looooonger-?” He was cut off when the song ended, and Alastor fell back into his routine. And by the way he started it, it was one of the longer ones, and Angel gave him a pitiful look, hanging upside down on the couch. It gave him the perfect vantage point of the space beneath the radio that Alastor was speaking into. The desk had quite a bit of room under there, and he felt his eyes studying it for a moment before a sly smirk crossed his face.

When Alastor looked over next, Angel had already slipped beneath the desk, smirking to himself. The four arms helped him slide seamlessly up until he was under the part of it where Alastor’s legs rested, his body still reclining in the chair as he spoke. The spider waited for a moment, listening to Alastor’s voice purr into the microphone. It wasn’t fair that he sounded so attractive. And right when he got to a part of his story that had him taking a breath, Angel lazily reached out and began massaging the front of Alastor’s pants.

The Radio Demon’s filter sparked a little, and his ears flicked up in surprise. He leaned back in his chair to peek, and he glowered at Angel who just gave him the biggest grin in response. Alastor’s face started to heat up, but he didn’t…push Angel away. Which was consent enough for the spider.

Alastor continued to speak into the microphone, doing his best to control the radio static around him while Angel reached and started working on the edge of Alastor’s pants. One of his lower hands was lazily massaging the front while his upper set of hands dipped lightly beneath the band of his pants. He reached to carefully undo each of the suspenders, purring lazily in the back of his throat. 

With the suspenders disconnected and the pants now free, Angel’s hands ever so gently moved to dip in. Two palms cupped the bulge forming in Alastor’s briefs, such an old man, and his other pair moved to hook the rim of the fancy pants, ever so slowly dragging them down to reveal the ashen grey flesh marred with a litany of nasty red scars. Alastor shifted a little in his seat so the pants could fully come off, further encouraging Angel to pursue. 

Angel leaned forward and his hot breath warmed the already hardening flesh while his hands slipped fully inside, stroking along the bare length. His hair was grazing the top of the table above him as his front almost sat fully in Alastor’s lap, the demon’s voice pitching a few times while he focused on his script. There was small evidence of him reacting, but otherwise he still wasn’t giving Angel enough attention.

He huffed before firmly yanking the briefs down to join the pooled up pants, and Alastor’s mostly hardened cock sprung free. Angel’s eyes lit right up when he saw it, and he ran his tongue lazily over his fangs before peeking up. Alastor was looking down at him, his face as scarlet as his hair, and they locked eyes as Angel leaned forward to close his mouth around the head, sucking lightly.

One of Alastor’s knees jerked a little and his static screeched behind his voice. It surely carried over the radio, but it was so out of place that no one had to know what was actually going on. And Angel was fine with that, because Alastor was still looking him in the eye while he continued to read off his practiced script. It gave Angel the perfect point to focus on as he slid his mouth forward, taking more and more of the Radio Demon inside. His tongue worked expertly along the shaft, twisting around it while the head slipped into his throat a little, and he hummed to send little vibrations up along it.

Alastor’s legs fell open more, and a clawed hand ended up in Angel’s hair. He purred louder when that hand gripped him, scratching lightly at his scalp, and that only enticed him to start moving his head back and forth slowly, giving time to let his tongue do most of the work while his throat constricted the inches that slipped down into it. His own body was beginning to react, and his lower set of hands reached for his tight pants.

Shadowy tendrils reached up, coiling around his wayward wrists and holding them away from his legs. His eyes widened a little and he almost chocked in surprise before peeking up at Alastor. The deer’s smile was wider, more challenging, and he arched a brow up before tugging at his hair. Even while talking and having Angel’s mouth around him, the bastard could still conjure shadows to prevent Angel from taking care of himself.

The bastard!

For revenge, Angel pushed his head forward until his lips met Alastor’s waist, forcing the cock down his throat before he sucked lazily, his throat muscles constricting around the whole length. The talking stopped mid-sentence and Alastor very nearly groaned. He cleared his throat and apologized into the microphone, though his radio static was starting to pick up again. It was scratchy, making his voice pitch and fall a few times while Angel eagerly moved his head, his tongue lazily swirling round the sides.

Angel pulled his head back after a moment so that only the tip was in his mouth, and he peeked up to meet Alastor’s scarlet gaze again. And he ever so gently nipped along the flesh, causing the deer’s static to screech louder. He turned back to the radio and managed to stumble through the rest of his lines, and Angel knew that he’d really caught his boyfriend’s attention now. Especially when tendrils crawled over his body, reaching to drag him out from beneath the table. 

Alastor started the music break, ensuring the microphone’s light was red, before shoving Angel against the table and bending him over. The radio static was fairly loud, and he was finally able to let loose all of the low groans that he’d kept in while he was speaking. His hands found Angel’s furry legs, claws lazily raking over the flesh beneath though not enough to break it.

“You are so incredibly lucky that I like you, my dear,” Alastor hissed against the side of his head, his shorter body pressing down on the spider. Angel just purred louder and arched his back, trying to move any of his four arms but failing.

“Oh Daddy, I couldn’t wait much longa’,” Angel rumbled, laying on his accent nice and thick. “I need ya’ inside’a me or I’m gonna’ die!”

Alastor wasn’t great with the sexual innuendo, but his brow arched as he watched the way Angel squirmed in front of him, desperately trying to find reprieve from the tight pants constricting his cock. 

“Then let “Daddy” take care of you.” The filter was gone from Alastor’s voice, and his southern accent shone through. Whenever he used it, his words alone had Angel writhing in eagerness.

“Yes, please!” Angel practically begged him, widening his legs and bringing his third pair of arms out to reach back and tug at Alastor, though those arms were also pulled aside by shadowy tendrils until Angel was essentially held down against the table.

He felt Alastor take his time, running his hands along the inside of his legs before grasping the bulge in front of his pants, and he did his best to grind down against it. He needed the friction so badly, it was almost a physical pain. And the way Alastor’s breathing was labored told him that the Radio Demon wasn’t one to wait for too long either.

A snap of the fingers and Angel’s clothes were simply gone, giving his cock freedom to extend outward, hard and already dripping. A hand reached around to lazily grip it and Angel shivered.

“You taught me well, my dear,” Alastor teased against his neck lazily. “All of that research you allowed me to perform into your obsession. You attempted to state your dominance during my performance on the radio; I am going to show you that no matter the challenge, I will always best it.” His fangs dug into Angel’s shoulder, and he moaned eagerly.

Angel’s front was pushed down more firmly onto the table, and he turned his head to press his cheek against the cold wood, peering back with his dark eye to watch Alastor adjusted behind him. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he moaned Alastor’s name on, pressing his hips back against him. It didn’t look like the deer was interested in taking his time, and that suited Angel just fine.

The first thrust in was hard, and Angel almost it his tongue off. He was happy to have done a semi-decent job lathering Alastor’s cock with some kind of coating so he wasn’t going in dry, but it still wasn’t lube. And the deer hadn’t taken the time to prepare him. Revenge for having gone down on him while he was on the radio, perhaps. But by the subsequent thrusts, Angel’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned out, reaching to try and find purchase despite the tendrils holding his arms firmly in place. A bit of drool slipped out of his open mouth and he adjusted his stance to take Alastor deeper.

The deer ended up hunched over him, his hands on Angel’s hips while his own were hammering against the spider’s form. Fangs dug into Angel’s other shoulder, leaving love bites from each shoulder to the crook of his neck before moving to firmly bite the back of his neck. This was when Alastor got feral, where he was practically mating a bitch in heat. And really, Angel was always horny.

With Alastor’s fangs holding the back of his neck firmly, the hands on his waist, and the tendrils gripping his arms, Angel had very little freedom to do anything but simply take everything the other demon was giving him. His moaning was growing louder, and he was begging Alastor with each thrust.

“Oh Daddy, harder. Please,” spilled out of his mouth, a delirious smile crossing his features as Alastor picked up the pace at his request. For a little inexperienced demon, the deer definitely did his research and had tried to find a way to beat Angel at his own game. And really, the fact that a little asexual demon could perform better than almost every other demon in Hell spoke volumes about both him and the other miscreants and deviants that Angel had been with.

His thoughts were interrupted by claws digging into his side, and he let out a scream when Alastor bit harder, rutting him hard enough that there were definitely going to be bruises from how he was being slammed against the table, to join with the cuts from his claws and the fangs in his neck. But he didn’t care; he was seeing stars.

That also meant that Alastor didn’t last much longer, and he buried himself firmly into Angel before hitting his peak, and his release filled the spider up firmly. One of his hands shifted from Angel’s hips and wrapped around his aching cock, pumping it while his own continued to spill. Angel only needed a few good, firm pumps before he was releasing along the underside of the table with a strangled scream, squeezing his eyes shut.

It took a few long moments to come down from his high, but eventually Alastor collapsed backwards onto his chair. A snap of his fingers and the tendrils vanished from around Angel, causing the spider to collapse against the desk before he pointedly flopped backwards onto the deer. His slick skin brushed against the warmth of Angel’s fur, and their panting intermingled for some time before Angel leaned up to kiss him.

“I’m glad I finally got your attention,” he chirped happily, and the Radio Demon chuckled as he reached to run a hand through Angel’s hair.

“You are a needy one, my dear,” Alastor mused back, letting his head fall against his chair as his gaze shifted over to the equipment on the table. His breathing slowed and his eyes widened a little, and Angel followed his gaze to see what had his attention.

It took him a few moments longer than it had Alastor, considering his unfamiliarity with the equipment, to notice that the light next to the microphone was green. And the music had stopped playing a while ago.

“…well, I suppose that shall be the end of the broadcast for the day!” Alastor chirped without missing a beat, though his face was scarlet with mortification. Before he could turn the radio off, Angel just started laughing.

“G’night folks! Hope ya’ enjoyed the performance! Shame ya’ couldn’t see how good he fucked me-”

“Angel!!!”


End file.
